Nephilim's Pain
by SecretsAmongFoxes
Summary: Rachel Cooper is not a normal human, she is a Nephilim. A protector for the humans for thousands of years but now they are dying out in year 2012, hunted by Templars. One day she heard a vocie, she made a choice and suddenly she is in year 1773. Now she has so take care of a stubborn assassin, annoying soldiers and her crazy grandfather... What can go wrong? Answers; Everything!
1. Prologue

Assassin's creed III does not belong to me.

First story I have ever made in english :)

* * *

Her family is special. Or rather her species is special, she wasn't human but still looked very human like. She had beautiful dark brown hair that went down to her hips and stunning emerald green eyes. As a whole she was beautiful. All men wanted her, but couldn't get her. According to her they couldn't protect her and a man should be able to protect a woman. Her name is Rachel Cooper, 20 years old. Or at least that's what the humans think. One of her big secrets is that she wasn't 20, only her appearance was. She actually is 103 years old, she was born 1909 and aged ordinary to her twenties. She has inhuman strength, speed, enhanced senses and an amazing healing ability. No one in her family knows how old her species can live, because no one had died of age. Like her mother and father was killed by scientists from an organization called Abstergo, also known as Templars.

She is a Nephilim, they are protectors of the humans but now they are dying out. Killed by those they should protect.

It was a normal day in New York City, year 2012. People in motion and Rachel could almost smell the stress from the humans. She worked as a doctor and today she were late, she never been late in many years but why today? On her birthday? She became 103 years old today. When she had awaken she could barely hold her eyes open, it did almost pained her in her eyes. When she saw the time on the clock she flew up from the bed and jumped over breakfast.

Rachel hurried through crowd to get her to work, but she still felt tired. She felt a lot heavier after every step she took but why?

"Rachel Cooper?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw men in lab coats.

"Yes?" She looked disapprovingly at them, they gave out a nasty aura around them.

She saw them pull up their guns so she quickly turned around and ran, she tackled all the human who was in the way to get away from the strangers. What they wanted did she not know, but they were with probably Abstergo and it never end good with them.

She ran down to the subways, with hope that they would lose her within the crowd.

She stooped when she reached the crowd and become one with them, and waited for the train. Luckily she used the train every day so she had a card for it, she just bought a little time. But after a little wait she could feel them come and was looking for her, she had pulled up her hoodie and started to walk away from them, but stayed on the edge and hoped that the train should come soon.

She saw the train coming, her ticket to get out of here but just then she felt a hand around her wrist. She saw the man in lab coat and he didn't look so happy.

"Can you follow us without having to hurt you or anyone else?" All the humans around backed off with fear and quickly panicked when they saw these men were armed. Rachel looked angrily at him and threw her arm that he was holding, he flew away at least five meters and hit the wall.

"We were right about her to be a Nephilim" _Nephilim_ even called _Shadow Hunter_, they had protected humans for thousands of years. It says that Nephilims were protectors on earth before it was destroyed, but now the Hunters were dying out from the human's greed.

The other guards aimed the guns at her. She was ready to jump and run away, just then she heard a weak friendly voice talking to her.

"_Take a step back" _The voice belonged to a woman. Rachel couldn't resist to listen and did what she was told. She took a step back and fell down on the train tracks, and then she saw a blinding light. The last thing she remembers was the sound of the train's horn and human's screaming.

Was she dead? Did she choose the wrong decision to listen to the voice? Whatever she did choose, so was her journey not over. It had only begun…


	2. Chapter 1

Assassin's creed III doesn't belong to me...

Enjoy the first chapter :) I'm still no good in English.

* * *

**Chapter 1;**

She awakened but couldn't open her eyes, she wasn't in pain but once again she felt very heavy. Like the air had become very thick. Rachel could feel a small hint of smell of decomposing leaves and not the usual polluted city air. That made her more alert. Her eyes opened and she sat up, confused by the new environment she was in. She was wondering if someone was pranking her or if she was dreaming, why else should she be in the woods? The feeling of grass between her fingers tickled her. The smell become like a drug for her, the smell of nature. She wondered how long since she had been in the woods, not for at least ten years. In her wonders she heard a faint screams far away, the voices belonged probably to children because of the squeaky scream. Rachel stared to run to see what's going on and because of her very good hearing she could locate the children, they are probably around 10 years old, they didn't seem generally hurt and just have a few bruises. Rachel quickly realized about the wolves that has surrounded the terrified two children, they were frozen in chock. It seem like that were three wolves, hungry after fresh meat. Rachel could understand that the children was scared when the wolves gave them blood thirsty stares and growling at them angrily.

Rachel jump on to branches of the tree with hope that the wolves hasn't notice her yet, when Rachel saw one of the wolves charged toward the poor children so did Rachel, she jumped and landed right on the wolf. The wolf whined in pain and didn't even try to get up. Rachel quickly had her front toward the two last wolves who had become very pissed off. One wolf tried to jump on her but she ducked and grabbed its tail and threw the wolf far away, high enough to kill the wolf when it would hit the ground. The last wolf didn't seem as pleased about this as he followed instinct and ran away, Rachel took a deep sigh and was no longer in fighting position. She turned to get a good look at the children, two boys and the way they was dressed was odd. Dressed with animal skin and feather in their hair, Rachel would guess on Indians.

"Hello" Rachel bend down to face the scared children, they didn't answer here and only gave a stare with a lot of fear in it. Rachel signed again. "I will not hurt you…I will take you home" She spoke slowly and waited for an answer. They didn't answer her but they nodded slowly and a little shaky, Rachel gave a soft smile and was happy for the little progress. Rachel took out a hand in front of the oldest child, he flinched at first but when he realized that she didn't hit him, he stared at her in wonders. "Come on… I will take you guys home" Rachel still hold her hand out and gave a confident smile, like she knew that he would take her hand. And he did. It's almost seemed that he understand the word _home_, and looked like that boy was relived. Rachel stood up with oldest child while the smallest still looked a little unsecure, but quickly stood up too and hold hand with the oldest child.

They started to walk and the oldest child pointed out the right directions, but Rachel didn't need it because she felt the scent of their village but she liked it when the children pointed and smiled for her. Rachel always loved children and wanted someday one of her own. She wanted children already when she was 50 years old but you need to find a fine man to have a baby with and now these days you can't trust anybody when humans is so greedy after power.

The children started to smile wider when the village was at sight so they let go of Rachel's hand and run off. A smile crept on her lips when she saw them happily reunited with their village, she even could hear an angry voice from the village but she could not understand. It sounded like the language that Mohawk Indians use. It didn't take long till two grown up men came out from the village and looked suspicious at her, they frowned at her angrily. Rachel knew that she wasn't welcome.

"Look guys… I don't want any problem" Rachel said with a little concern in her voice, she didn't want to hurt these men.

"Do not worry…" Another voice was heard. Rachel saw an old woman with a worn out wooden stick and her gray hair was in two braids. She seemed to be an imported person when Rachel saw the two men made out of the way for her.

"Thank god for someone to speak English… My name is Rachel" Rachel smiled friendly and saw the old woman nod.

"I'm sorry for these men… behavior but it's hard to trust anyone these days"

"I know that feeling…" Rachel said and hides the sadness in her voice. One of the men bowed slightly to her before he speaks.

"The Clan mother want to thank you for saving the two children, they told us about the wolves and how you handle them with only your fist" Now Rachel understand why they gave her such nasty look at her, what woman would defeat wolves without weapon.

The clan mother gave a soft smile and spoke "Let me invite you to our village for the night and share our food"

Rachel looked a bit surprised "I'm sorry. I can't just accept such an offer. I saved those children because I wanted to… Not for a reward" Rachel was honest, she couldn't just leave two innocent children to hungry wolves.

"It's fine dear! I feel I can trust you and I want to introduce you to Ratonhnhaké:ton. I'm sure he wants to meet the savior for the children" The clan mother chuckle a little before she continued. "Sadly he's on a hunt, it's rarely that he is home these days"

"Really? Why is that?" Rachel asked curious and what was with that name?! _Ratonhnhaké:ton?_ There is no freaking way for her to pronounce that name.

"Oh he's busy these days to train" The clan mother started to walk back to the village, Rachel followed her with more question on her mind.

"Train?"

"He training to become an assassin, to protect our people and the innocent" The clan mother didn't notice Rachel surprised expression. Rachel haven't seen an assassin for almost 7 years, the assassins have been hunted down by the Templars. Just like the Nephilims.

When they entered the village, Rachel saw more children playing. It looked like they played hide and seek, Rachel was so focused on the playing children that she didn't notice that the clan mother was talking to her. The clan mother noticed that Rachel wasn't paying attention to her so she studied Rachels calm and happiness in her eyes. The clan mother chuckle again and that made Rachel to wake up and looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

The clan mother shook her head "It's noting. Let's go and sit at the campfire"

Few hours went by quickly when Rachel and the clan mother talked, Rachel thought that she was easy to talk with and seemed to be a very friendly soul. The clan mother was very interested about Rachel and how she defeated the wolves and that made Rachel uncomfortable, because she didn't knew how to tell, so she made up a lie about her being an assassin like that dude Ratonhnhaké:ton. Luckily she did know all about assassin and had worked with them 30 years ago.

The fire from the campfire warmed her a little but she could feel the cold wind upon her spine, she wasn't very good with the cold. Never was.

Rachel saw that suddenly the clan mother looked behind her and smiled.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" She slowly stood up and walked toward someone. Rachel too stood up and looked at them talking, who was this man? But he was definitely an assassin when Rachel saw the assassin symbol on his belt. But something was off when she saw his clothing, it was old fashioned assassin clothes but it fit in this environment. The clan mother and Ratonhnhaké:ton walked toward Rachel but that man didn't looked so happy, he had a stiff expression. Rachel must admit that he looked kind of cool with that serious expression, she hardly saw the man's face but he had tan skin and has a wide mouth with sharp contour.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, this is Rachel. The one who saved the children" The clan mother introduced them to each other with a smile.

"Call me Connor if you want" Rachel was happy that she didn't need to even try to pronounce that name.


	3. Chapter 2

Assassin's creed III doesn't belong to me ^^

Hope you like this chapter! And the next chapter is going to be much longer and will not be be up for a while. I have a lot of homework to do... ;(

* * *

**Chapter 2;**

"Nice to meet you Connor" Rachel smiled friendly but Connor didn't seem to like her.

"Are you really an assassin?" He studied her from down to up and snorted. Rachel could feel a little bit of anger fill her. Her smile died and now she gave him the same frown as he was giving her.

"What makes you say this?" Rachel snorted too at him, she was upset and angry now. She didn't like when men told her that she was weak. She could see Connor cross his arm.

"I'm saying this because I can't see you take care of wolves without weapons and what the clan mother told me the children said… it was probably just their imagination and overreacted. " Connor looked suspicion at her before he continued "And what assassin would not have any weapon? You do not even have the assassin blade" He slightly showed her the assassin blade and he could see that Rachel become very irritated at him. The clan mothers just stood still there and listen to both of them, she didn't except that Connor would be so rude to her. Connor normally gives people a chance but it looks like he was suspicious like the others in the village.

"Listen asshole! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I'm weak! I'm a lot stronger than you!" Rachel snapped at him and angry tension between them started to developed so all the others looked at them worried, even the clan mother become a little unsure.

"Forget that we even met" Connor was just about to turn around and walk away.

"I never forget a face… But in your case I'll make an exception" Rachel chuckled and that made Connor stomp away in anger. Rachel felt she won the last word and realized that she just was very rude to that dude, and the clan mother wanted to introduce them, probably to make them become friends. Not even a few minute had pass and she already made Connor to a rival.

"I'm so sorry… I just snaped at him…"Rachel asked for forgiveness and looked like she was ashamed. But the clan mother only smiled at her and chuckled.

"It's ok dear, but I'm surprised that Connor treated you like that… Usually he would be grateful to someone who saved the people but he seem-"Rachel interrupted her and finish her sentence.

"He doesn't trust me… But he was so rude so I couldn't help but be angry at him for sounding like I'm weak" Rachel scratched behind her head and saw that the clan mother only laugh happily.

"Let's go and eat, I'm sure that Ratonhnhaké:ton had a successful hunt" The clan mother suggested and Rachel nodded.

Rachel ate some of the grilled deer meat but the taste was plain and tasteless, what could she expect from Indians. She sat alone for the moment when the clan mother was in the middle of bunch of people and tell story in their languages so Rachel quickly got bored, she saw Connor standing with another man. That made her wonder how he could become an assassin or what his story is, even if she was interested about his background so was she still very upset with him. Now that she thought about it, where was she? She had totally forgotten about it after all that had happened. She remembers that she was chased to the subway and then she jumped out in front of the train… That sounds like she was trying to commit suicide… What if she was really dead? That couldn't be, because all of this was so real, the smell, the taste and her angry feelings for some assassin jerk.

"Hi!" Rachel looked at the two children she saved earlier today, they stood beside her and smiled. Rachel gave them a smile back, but she was a little surprised that they actually talked English. They were probably scared of her before.

"Hello" Rachel stood up and looked down at them. "Are you feeling alright?" both of them nodded to her.

"You want to play with us?" The oldest child asked with hope. Rachel laughs softly.

"Well of course I want" The children took her hand and drag her to the other children, they seemed unsecure about Rachel at first but quickly forgot about it when they game started. They didn't even tell her what game they were playing, Rachel saw them was hiding and one child cover his eyes and had his face toward a wall. Rachel knew by then that was hide and seek so she ran away to find a suitable hiding place but when she walked alongside the wall and turned around the corner, she bumped into a solid form.

"I'm sorry" She looked up to meet dark brown eyes who were giving out annoyed kind of feeling. It was Connor so she backed off a little.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked.

Rachel laughed softly "Well… I was playing hide and seek with a few kids" Connor raised his eyebrow and seemed surprised.

"What are you? A child?"

"No! But it's fun you know and it makes the children smile" Rachel was about to ask him if he was suspicious at her again but then she heard someone call out to her.

"Found you!" The kid who was counting grabbed her sweater and laughed a lot. Rachel looked disappointed.

"No way! I can't believe it…" She fell on her knees and become overdramatic about it, the kid laughed more. Rachel smiled "Go and find the others, I going to talk a bit with Mr. Grumpy" The kid disappeared around the corner and Rachel gave Connor a glare and the glare was returned with in full force. "It's was your fault that I was found…"

Once again Connor raised his eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious… Almost…" She admitted and signed slowly "But I guess that I'm going back to the fire camp" When she turned around she saw Connor walk first away towards the camp in silent, not even said 'see ya later' or something like that. Rachel smirked before she started to walk too.

"Rachel? What did you do out in the woods by the way?" One of the men asked her who sat around the fire camp. Everyone become silent when he had asked that, so it was probably a question that everyone wanted answer on. Even Connor and the clan mother looked at her.

Rachel smiled but she was really nervous, trying to come up with an idea or a really good lie. She could just tell that she was just in the neighborhood but that would not be a good answer and it will sound like a lie. Maybe amnesia? That's not good either.

"Well… I don't have any sense of direction so I got lost" She looked at them and felt ashamed "This is embarrassing…" She heard a chuckle from the clan mother.

"What was your destination?" She asked Rachel. Rachel was happy that she believed her or else everything would have become very ugly argument.

"New York… But for now I will be just happy to find any city" That wasn't a lie so Rachel felt a little better.

"I see…" The clan mother looked at Connor "Aren't you going to Boston tomorrow?"

Connors almost glared, almost… He didn't like where this was going. "Yes…" The clan mother smiled.

"Then you can take our friend here to Boston at least as thanks for saving the children" Connor looked at Rachel in dislike. But he didn't go against the clan mother.

"Fine…" Rachel could hear the annoyed voice but she was glad that she would be able to see a familiar city, if she can get to Boston then it should not be any trouble to find New York. But how many days will it take? She forgot to ask but it was ok because she didn't care as long as she just got home.

Before the sun went down behind the mountain did Rachel go and talk with Connor, just for a few questions and to say thanks, even if he was rude to her before. She found him away from the group and leaning against the wall with crossed arms, it looks like that he haven't noticed her yet. That made her think he was worried about something, because an assassin would have sensed her by now. Or he was very bad assassin. But still… He looked kind of worried, even though the freaking damn hoodie covered his eyes could she see by the way was acting that he was worried.

"Something wrong?" Rachel asked and saw that Connor looked up slowly, just to see who it was and the put his head in same position like before. Rachel knew that he didn't want to see her. "I'm seeing that you are worried… Is there a problem?" She tried again to make Connor talk and this time he looked up to her properly.

"It's not your business…" After that sentence did silence fell between the two, Rachel did get angry for his rude tone to her but he was right. They were strangers to each other and she has no place to know anything but still, you don't have to be so rude. Rachel walked and stand beside him, leaning against the wall and just stood there in silence. He looked at her and then withdrew his gaze.

Rachel had met a lot of people just like him, trying to be cool and tuff but what for? To impress someone? To look stronger? For her it was all just like they are lying to themselves, she will never understand some of those people. She was in deep thoughts that she didn't see that Connor looked at her in the corner of his eyes. Connor was still wondering who she really was and if she really was an assassin. Could he really trust her?


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Assassin's Creed III.

Sorry for this short chapter but I'm very busy with school, but soon I going home and can write a longer chapter! I promise! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3;**

Early in the morning was Rachel just lying on some soft bear fur and trying to get connection with her cellphone. She had forgotten about her phone and now trying to call her work.

"No signal…" Rachel said sadly and disappointed. Rachel closed her cellphone and signed, then looked at the clan mother who was sleeping on the other side of the room. It was really nice of her to let Rachel sleep under her house for the night. She could hear some people talk outside, she was impress that they can actually wake up the morning without any alarm clocks. She couldn't stay in bed anymore so she took a little walk around the village, it was cold for her so she shiver strongly. Was it really this cold in the middle of summer? She could see frost on the green grass.

"Already up?" She heard a voice and saw that Connor walked towards her. Rachel was surprised to see Connor this early in the morning.

"Yes… Why are you already awake?" Rachel asked curious and tried to keep her warm by hugging her arms.

"I was about to wake you up and warn you that we will head soon to Boston" He told her.

"Ok, I will just say goodbye to the clan mother and see you at the exit" Rachel smiled and was glad the he actually talked to her with a normal voice and not in a rude or angry tone. Progress is always nice.

Rachel said her goodbye to the clan mother and the children, they didn't want her to go but she explained that she has too. When she walked to the exit of the village she meets Connor and an unknown face but he seemed friendly when he gave her a gentle smile.

"Hello" He was first to speak to her. She gave a smile too.

"Hi… and who you might be?"

"I'm friend to Ratonhnhaké:ton so no need to worry. My name is Kanen'tó:kon" Rachel almost chuckled out, another weird name that she never will be able to pronounce. "I'm heard about you and the wolf's incident. I'm amazed that you could defeat with only your fists." This time Rachel did chuckle.

"It was nothing, it was just wolves" Her voice sounded a little too confident and that didn't Connor like.

"Do you really believe that, Kanen'tó:kon?" Connor asked his friend. "When you look at her? Do you really think that she can defeat a wolf without weapons?" Kanen'tó:kon wondered a little while but gave a smile.

"I'm sure that she wouldn't just lie about such a thing, Ratonhnhaké:ton…" Kanen'tó:kon chuckle a little when he saw that Rachel gave Connor a nasty glance. Connor discovered that and gave a same treatment back. Rachel did get angry once again but she couldn't help it, this man just told his friend like that she was weak and would be impossible for her to defeat a couple of wolves. The anger felt upon her cheeks so she took a deep breath, she has to calm down. This jerk was going to take her to Boston and if she doesn't play nice she would not getting any help from him anymore.

"Can't we just go?" She asked Connor with a hint of annoyed tone. Connor who also calmed down nodded at her, and then looked at his friend.

"Be careful my friend" Kanen'tó:kon reached out a hand and Connor took his with a firm grip.

"Too you as well"

Rachel and Connor started their journey, she was unsure how Connor felt having her with him but she could guess that he wanted just dump her somewhere. But the clan mother seemed that Connor was a friendly soul and a good man. Rachel doubted that. After a few hours walking in silence did Rachel become a little frustrated, she hated awkward silence.

"Hey Connor…" She broke the silence. He looked at her but still keep on walking. "How did you become an assassin?" He frowned but she continued talking "I will tell how I become one" When she said that he wonder a little then said.

"When I was young I lost my mother to a man with the name Charles Lee" he began. Rachel wanted to say 'I'm sorry for you loss' but she didn't got the chance "I was told by spirits to seek the assassin symbol and train… So I did and found a man named Achilles and now I seek after that man who killed my mother" Rachel got a simple answer to her question, it was at least enough for her.

"I see… Did you become an assassin just for revenge?" She asked but she saw him shake his head.

"No, I become an assassin to protect the people and my village" That answer did Rachel like, which was a good reason to fight and kill. Even if the killing was an assassin's foe and friend. For an assassin was it simple to take a life but every assassin most respect the death of the enemies, even Rachel knew that. "What about you? You would tell me about how you did become an assassin" Connor asked.

Rachel smiled and made up a good lie "Almost the same reason… My mother and father were killed by Templars… The different for me and you is that I did only for the revenge" She wanted to bit her tongue off, she hated those word coming for her own mouth but she was sure that Connor wouldn't care more if she told him that. "Before my father were killed he taught me all I need to know about assassin and gave me those skills"

"I'm sorry for you loss…" Connor said. Rachel looked shocked at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for your loss of your parents" Rachel was surprised that he actually cared for her, she wasn't sad anymore for that but when he said that sentence she did become a little sorrowful.

"I-It's ok, it was a long time ago…" Rachel blush slight and her eyes away from him "U-um… You too… Sorry for your loss…" She hasn't told anyone for a long time about her parent so she was a little unprepared how to act. Even half of it she told him was a lie.

"It was a long time ago for me too… I know how it is to lose someone dear to you" He did understand that feeling of a great loss, the pain doesn't disappear.

Rachel and Connor didn't speak to each other once again, but this time she didn't want to speak. But she enjoyed the feeling to be in the woods and the smell of nature. She suddenly stop, she felt smell of a lot of blood.

"Connor…" She almost whispered and he stops to look back at her.

"Something wrong?" Rachel did not know how to explain it but someone may be hurt so she has to act fast.

"I thought that I heard someone… Over there" She lied and pointed straight forward. She only felt the smell of fresh blood. Connor did believe her and started to look around. And then he said.

"Wait here" He disappeared behind the hill. Of course she will not sit there and wait, she jumped to the closet tree and ran between the branches to the destination of the blood scent. Rachel suddenly stopped when she felt a scent, it was a strong smell that only belonged to only one creature. A Nephilim. Her heart started to race a bit one the thought of another Nephilim, she haven't met one in many years. She actually become excited and jumped down from the tree and ran. She stopped when she saw dead of a few redcoats, it was like they have been attacked by a kind of animal but the smell was definitely a Nephilim nearby. Rachel knelt down to investigate the dead bodies, the blood was still warm and fresh so she knew that it happened recently. She heard footstep behind her, she quickly stood up and looked behind and saw a young man in his twenties like herself and smell like a Nephilim. He opened his mouth like he was wishing to speak but his word did not come, that made Rachel worried.

"Are you a Nephilim?" She broke the silent between them but he didn't answers, she almost froze in chock when the man fell down. Like drop dead without a hint of blood. She slowly walked to his lifeless body but when he wasn't moving she knelt down and felt on his neck and only to feel cold skin. There was not pulse and no sign of life. Like he had been dead for days, but why did he stand up for a minute ago and how did the red coats die? And there was one more thing that she was wondering over, why were the dead guys dressed like something from 17th to 18th century. Rachel notice something on the dead Nephilim's neck, a scorched mark with black veins branching from the wound, giving it a sickly appearance. And a familiar scent was close by.

"What happened here?" Rachel heard a voice behind her but she already knew that it was Connor, she stood up and looked sadly on the dead Nephilim before she turned towards Connor. He seemed to be in wonders.

"I don't know…" She again looked to the dead red coats. Connor crossed his arms and signed.

"Didn't I tell you to wait before?" Rachel gave a big smile and laughed.

"I'm very bad listener!" Rachel walked to Connor who still looked kind of annoyed. "We can't do anything to these people so we should continue" Connor examined the place quickly and then nodded. Connor and Rachel continue their journey to Boston, but Rachel couldn't help to be worried. A dead Nephilim, red coats and what was that mark? She had so much question and so little answers, but she knew that red coats appeared 17th century. Where just role playing? I couldn't be because of the smell of gunpowder from their gun so it has to be real, she could ask Connor but he would probably be suspicious at her and would ask question back that she could not answer. It was going to be a very long trip to Boston.

After a whole day of walking they finally stop to camp for the night, Connor made up a camp fire while Rachel took a break and leaning against the closest tree. Her eyes followed Connor when he come back with more wood to the fire, she wondering if he hated her to his guts or wanted her to be gone.

"You making me worried when you staring at me like that… You have a hungry look in your eyes" Connor said and that made Rachel to wake up. She only smiled and laughed to hide her embarrassed.

"What? Afraid that I would eat you?" She joked and that made his eyebrow to rise.

"Eat me?" He asked.

"I must admit that you are kind of manly and handsome guy" She laughed a little. "Be careful, I might bite" She could hear a chuckle from Connor. When she looked at him more carefully so could she see that he had a little grin on his lips.

"Why do you even tell me that out loud?" He chuckle one more time before his smile died. Rachel was surprise that he could smile that softly, even though he tried to hide it.

"I shouldn't have told you…" She tried to play along once again "My plan is now ruined!" She laughed softly. He silent grew closer again, but she quickly started a new subjects. "How old are you, Connor?" She knew that he thought it was ridiculous but signed and answered.

"17…" He said unwilling, but he knew that Rachel wouldn't take a silent answer.

"I see… I'm 21 just that you know!" She laughed and he gave out a 'who the fuck cares' aura. "W-well… God night I guess?" But he didn't answers, no surprise.


End file.
